Glorious Damnation oc sheet: Rerogi
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: this is the oc sheet for rerogi in: Glorious Damnation


**Name** : Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt

 **Titles:** throughout the years Rerogi has never had a "name" but more of it being titles, he goes but the name he made himself. Although many only know him through his titles. Chaos-Krieger, Gravemind, Der mächtige Schatten(The mighty shadow) , The God of all Vampires, Glorious Damnation, the warrior and many others.

 **Age** : 2,932 years

 **Race** : Demon/vampire/ World aspect

 **World aspect:** Chaos (A world aspect is a being forced from a certain aspect of the world. An example would be the Dragon god, she is the world aspect of the infinite. Another example would be the heavenly Dragons, while they are weaker than most world aspects, they both hold them. Albion is supremacy, and Ddraig is domination. World aspects are not restricted to a single entity; they can also be a race, of course the power would be spread among the entire race. The Devil race is the world aspect of sin, but the original great satan's represent each of their own aspect. Example: lucifer of pride.)

 **Height** : 5,11

 **Weight** : 173 lbs

 **Appearance** : Rerogi commonly wears a large black and red cassock which has black trim, black pants. black boots, a grey shirt. He also wears a silver cross over his neck, said cross has its ends sharpened, the cross almost seems to glow a blue-ish silver. He has white hair, and crimson eyes. In his second phase he stays the same, but he does gain a pair of wings. Said wings are made of energy, it is mostly black but with a deep red tint, and is bat like in appearance. In his third and final phase, his entire body is turned into a black humanoid energy that is black but has a red tint, much like his second phase. The red energy forms his "mouth, and eyes". The teeth in the "mouth" are razor sharp and pointy.

 **Background** : Rerogi Verdammt was never really "born" is the way you'd think. Many years ago, an ancient war broke out between two massive Germanic tribes, their names are lost it time, but the tales of their war still continue. Theses two tribes waged a massive war that sent both tribes into extinction. The emotion, the blood and the pain the tribes swarmed into the mountains that were in the region. The mass formed into a massive cave, and slowly it formed into a body. And thus the embodiment of chaos was born. Rerogi would have the unique ability to absorb the power of what he kills, their memories, their power, everything, it's believed that he can even absorb one's soul. He would be the father of all Vampires, and would meet his "sister" lilith many years before the great war, and much how Lilith is the mother to all devils. Rerogi gave gain his blood to a human, while lilith to a fallen angel. They are similar in the terms, that lilith and Rerogi were both born from a great conflict, and that both were born in a similar manner.

Before the Great War lilith managed to convince Rerogi to give some of his power to the soon-to-be Bael. He did, but not fully. He gave Bael the Power of Destruction, an aspect of chaos, and in return the bael must give him something of equal value. They tried but Rerogi would never accept their offerings. When the great war came around, he thrived. He killed, and killed… he gained so much more that even the great satans had feared him, he had killed so many that he gained the title of Chaos-Krieger. He has never lost a battle, until he met Michael Von Hellsing, a priest who defeated him. Michael told him of why he was beaten, he was beaten because he lacks something to protect and love. This baffled the immortal, he, a powerful warrior needed to protect something? As the war progressed he realized more and more of what the priest had said. After the great war ended, he would go on the fight in both world wars, and he would also go fight the new, and old satan faction during the Devil's civil war. Although out this time he has gained incredible amounts of power. It is unknown of what the true power is, but during his fight with Sirzechs Gremory, he noted of how the young devil is strong enough to force him to his second phase. During this battle Sirzechs did manage to force him into his second phase. Sirzech and his army was forced to retreat as the Chaos-Krieger and his Kaosu Rikugun tore the old satan faction apart. After the Devil civil war and the new satan faction won. Rerogi and sirzech met again. Sirzech asked why Rerogi attacked the old satan faction more than the new, Rerogi replied with laughter,

"HAHAHAH… if I let you die, then how was I to let the old faction start the great end? I love Chaos, and to let the world die means no more chaos. It's as simple as that!"

 **abilities/combat:** Rerogi is a battle maniac and is not afraid to get wounded during a battle, in fact he loves it. Having ultrahigh speed regeneration helps with this love of war and battle. He can regenerate missing limbs and organs in a matter of seconds. He can even regenerate his body after being beheaded, or after his body is fully turn into nothing. He unlike any others, well besides the dragon god and great red, is a true immortal(to what is known, no one has been able to kill him). He wields the Dual Blades of Tainted Steel, magical blades forged from two powerful wolf spirits. Both blades are bayonets that have custom handles and blades, he uses them like swords. On his right Sciren The Many. this blade is able to be thrown and when it is thrown at a target it makes many clones of itself, attacking the target with not one but dozens of blades. Sciren is also able to spin on it handle similarly like a drill, and has a chain at the end of which can extend to any length Rerogi wills it too. On his right he wields Scrin the thunderous. This blade is similar is design to Sciren, but with a few minor differences. Scrin's handle is more sectional, allowing the different sections to spin, like a drill. This allows Scrin to produce large amounts of electricity that can be used to shock and electrify his enemies. With these two blades Rerogi is a very powerful swordsmen. To add insult to injury the blades are alive, the spirits within the blades can reform back into their wolf like state. In their wolf form the stand at 8 feet, on all fours. Before he unleashes his seals Rerogi tends to allow his enemies to harm him, or even "kill" him. This is mostly likely from the fact that Rerogi can't die. Plus by using this "strategy" Rerogi can get a feel for his enemies attack patterns and how they go about things.

The Power of Chaos is something to not trifle with. It is the main reason Rerogi can absorb the powers and soul of everything he kills. It corrupts, destroys, and kills everything it touches. It is very similar to the Power of Destruction, but with a few major differences. The Power of Destruction destroys everything, while the Power of Chaos turns whatever it touches into energy, and that energy is then converted and then added to Rerogi's. The Power of destruction wouldn't be able to touch him.

To not only contain his power, Rerogi put three seals within his power to increase a battles length. When the first seal is released Rerogi gains twice the powers he originally had. His speed, strength, and regeneration all increase. He also gets much more vicious with his attacks, choosing to inflict as much pain as he can with his strikes. In his first seal he can overcharge his blades to increase his speed, causing a fury of strikes and slashes that are very hard to block or dodge. He can also use many different magic types. Need some fire? No problem he can heat up a fight. But his most powerful magic that only he can use is the power of chaos.

 **Second seal:** In his second seal form he can turn any part of his body into pure energy, although he mainly only does this for his arms. When he turns his arms into energy he uses them like a whip, and cuts his foes in halfs. In his second seal he can summon any being he has consumed, be it dragon, devil, angel, if he killed it he can bring it back. In his second form his body is much more harder to hit. Slash a sword to cut him in half? Well he'll just turn into energy and reform. Behead him? Ha! He'll just turn his into a mess of energy blades and use them to cut you down. While Rerogi is in his second seal he becomes more laid back and allows his Kaosu Rikugun do his dirty work.

 **Kaosu Rikugun:** an army created from Rerogi's Power of Chaos, it is unknown he he can create anything or merely bring back anything he has killed. It is known however, that with everything he brings back, the Kaosu Rikugun seem to retain a small amount of free will.

 **Third seal:** In his third seal Rerogi's body is completely overtaken a dark mist like energy. He is incredibly powerful in this form, only being defeated once and be a human no less. Anything that touches his "body" is immediately turned into energy, converted and added to Rerogi's own. His third form also creates a large dome around him and anyone around him. This dome can not be seen, and it is unknown how big or how much of an area it covers. But inside the dome Rerogi has complete control. Everything in the dome is within his influence. He can turn anything within the dome into dust with the snap of his "fingers". The energy from the dome can cut anything piece by piece, and create massive explosions without warning.

 **Basic personal breakdown-** Rerogi is very random in his behavior, but he mostly likes to joke around and tell puns. When people think they are better than him he tends to let them think that, but the second they think they can defeat him, is the second he starts to get some what serious.

He dislikes those who enjoy the death of the innocent. Rerogi Respects not only power but those who want to make something of themselves, he Respects those who want to improve the world and themselves.

Rerogi greatly respects humans, he thinks that their weak nature is what makes them strong. Rerogi is very arrogant on the battlefield, he tends to let his enemies win during a fight, only to reverse the roles later, and bragging on how they couldn't have won in the first place.

Overall Rerogi is harden and more than willing to fight someone, but he does have a soft spot for nuns. Mostly due to the fact that they are mostly kind to him, even with his more demonic nature.

Few know this but Rerogi hates seeing death and pain to the innocent, and he hates it more to see the pain when they lose a loved one in a war or battle. This is why Rerogi fights in any conflict that arises. He tends to end them quickly and brutally; so, that those who started the conflict will be less willing to start another. Being the literal embodiment of chaos has it's downsides, Rerogi _Loves_ to fight.

 **Spells and techniques:**

Negative Barrier- this spell is used to not only cancel out an enemy spell, but also gather energy to replenish the energy used to form the barrier.

Impact Barrier- this spell is used to block any form of projectile or kinetic attacks.

Nova Burst- this spell coats Rerogi's blades in a fine mixture of fire and light, making it power vs. Devils and Humans. It also allows Rerogi to slash his foes is a very fast session.

Void Slash- this spell is channeled through Rerogi's swords. It fires a thin wave of white energy that cuts anything that is touched. Few can block this spell and live to tell.

Chaos Field- this little nifty spell turns an area roughly around 3x3 acres (4046.86 square meters) into hot fiery ash. It is effectively a very powerful Flame spell.

Blutmond(Blood moon)- This little spell turns the moon red for the entire night, this gives Vampires a boost in power, and also gives the Kaosu Rikugun a big boost in power.

Durst nach Chaos(Thirst for chaos)- this spell "influences" Rerogi's enemies to fall into Greed, rage, envy, etc, and to take control and harm their once allies.

"Schon mal vom Himmel gehört?"(Ever heard of heaven?)- this is both a spell and a very iconic move set for Rerogi, and is split into 3 phases. Phase one is a massive barrage of void Slashes. Phase two is the activation of Todesgrund(Death ground), Death Ground is a larger version of Chaos field but it lacks the same power. The final phase is the activation of Rerogi's 1st seal.

"Nun, es hat Spaß gemacht"(Well, it was fun)- this a spell and move set for Rerogi, it splits into 2 phases. Phase one Rerogi activates his 2nd seal. The 2nd phase Rerogi releases the Kaosu Rikugun.

Greater Dexterity- this spell can be applied to anyone. It gives the applied a boost in their Dexterity.

Teleportation\- this spell allows Rerogi to teleport to almost any location, but only if he has been their before or has a great amount of info about the area.

Greater Teleportation- this spell is like its basic cousin, but it can be applied to multiple people; rather, than just the spell caster.

The wrath of Arbiters- this spell creates energy clones of Rerogi, only 5 can be made, and each one is only half the power of Rerogi.

Greater Blood Rage- this spell can be applied to anyone. This spell give the user(or applied) power based on how enraged they are. The angrier they get the stronger they become. If this spell is used on a vampire or anyone with vampire blood, gain not only power when enraged, but also gain a major thirst for blood.

Greater Mobility- as the name states, this spell gives the applied a boost to speed. This spell can be applied to anyone.

Greater chaos Field- this is stronger version of chaos field, its range is 1 mile by 1 mile.

Translations: Mit meinem Tod werde ich dieses Chaos beenden(With my death I will end this chaos)


End file.
